1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing system, and in more detail, to a manufacturing system which is easily changeable in its arrangement depending on the amount of production.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manufacturing process generally comprises an assembling process to assemble products, an aging process for testing the operation of the products assembled, and a packing process for packing the products that have passed the aging test.
Such products include electronic products or machines such as computers, video apparatuses, audio apparatuses, and the like.
Hereinafter, a computer manufacturing system will be exemplarily described.
Computers are springing into wide use in almost every industry, and are developed and manufactured in various specifications for various purposes.
Especially, personal computers have rapidly enhanced quality recently, and the market requires the computer manufacturing system to be changed into a small quantity batch production system from a large quantity batch production system to satisfy users' demands, and consequently the manufacturing system is also required to improve its structure so as to be changeable in responding to an increase in production.
A conventional computer manufacturing system comprises an assembling unit performing a computer main body assembling process, an aging unit testing the operation of the computer main body assembled, and a packing unit packing the computer main body that passed the aging unit.
The assembling unit comprises a pallet accommodating the computer main body to be assembled, a transport device for transporting a plurality of pallets at a regular speed, and a plurality of worktables for assembly of the computer main body transported from the transport device.
The transport device has a conveyor chain transporting the plurality of pallets through a whole course of the manufacturing system at a regular speed, and a driving motor driving the conveyor chain. However, the transport device is pre-produced depending not on the amount of production of the computer main body but rather on the number of workers, therefore it is not easy to change the system structure depending on the amount of production.
The aging unit comprises an aging room capable of accommodating a plurality of assembled computer main bodies and performing an aging process.
The aging room is plurally provided in an aging unit region, and the aging room accommodates the plurality of computer main bodies assembled and performs the aging process. The aging room is fixedly disposed at a predetermined location to correspond to the number of computer main bodies to be tested, thus it is not easy to change the manufacturing system structure depending on the amount of production.
The packing unit comprises a plurality of pallets for accommodating the plurality of computer main bodies that passed the aging process, a transport device for transporting the plurality of pallets at a regular speed, and a plurality of worktables for performing the packing process.
The transport device provided in the packing unit has almost the same configuration as the transport device provided in the assembling unit.
However, in the conventional computer manufacturing system, each of the transport devices provided in the assembling unit and in the packing unit employs a single conveyor chain arranged along a whole transporting section, and the aging room is fixedly provided for in the aging process workflow, thus it is not easy to change the number of worktables and the aging room when the amount of production is varied.